


Step One

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I don't suppose you have a first name too?"Written for the Big Damn Table - "beginnings" at fanfic100.





	Step One

"Hobbs."

Of course. He looked like a one word response kind of guy. Although the idiotic smile that took over his face as he realised just what he'd said made him, if anything, that much more attractive in her eyes. Rose tilted her head and chuckled. "I don't suppose you have a first name too, Hobbs?"

"Luke." But only his family, and anyone who hadn't seen his career progress in the DSS over the past six years, called him that. Keep it cool, H. "So do you work around here?"

"No, but my brother does. He's in the DSS."

_Shit_.


End file.
